


it's all about the aesthetic

by pinupghouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, ITS 2 AM, M/M, josh is hopelessly in love, this is literally pure fluff, tyler is slightly injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinupghouls/pseuds/pinupghouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler is slightly inconvenienced and needs josh's help. josh will of course do anything tyler asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all about the aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so this is the first thing i've ever written, so go a little easy. 
> 
> this was inspired by tyler's instagram post from a little bit ago where he injured his finger. 
> 
> this is a little ridiculous and dragged out, but the idea was stuck in my head and i though it was cute. idk. 
> 
> enjoy x

"josh."

josh was woken up by tyler gently prodding his shoulder.

"josh get up please." tyler slightly urged.

"tyler? what's wrong?" josh asked while rubbing his eyes.

"listen okay. like it's not that bad but--"

"are you hurt?" josh interrupted, more concerned than before.

"yes, but--"

"where? what happened?" josh started to sit up and search tyler for any injuries.

"josh listen. okay. it's nothing. my knuckle is just bleeding dude." tyler looked a bit sheepish.

josh stared at him blankly, wondering why tyler would wake him up for that. 

"okay, what do you want me to do about that? and what did you even do?" josh eventually replied.

"i just kind of, like, you know," he vaguely gestured a slicing motion toward his knuckle. "accidentally hit it with a knife while trying to cut up an apple. no big deal" he looked a bit embarrassed. "we don't have any band aids and i want the bleeding to stop. it's a little annoying." tyler glanced at his knuckle with a disgusted look.

josh tried to keep a smile off of his face. tyler was honestly such a dork. 

"are you sure there are no band aids? there was a full box of them the other day." josh stated.

tyler looked away from josh, "well, they're like, that boring tan color."

josh was super confused. "tyler, what the heck?"

"what?"

"what's wrong with the tan color?"

"well i mean, nothing i guess, i just want band aids not that color." tyler got quieter towards the end of his sentence.

josh stared at him for a moment, still a little annoyed and confused. at least tyler was cute.

"okay then. what time is it?" josh looked around his bunk for his phone.

tyler looked as his phone and replied timidly, "um. 2:37."

"in the morning?"

"yeah. sorry." 

"i mean it's okay man. we're buds. it's what friends are for i guess." josh shrugged, knowing he'd been up too long now and wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep anyways.

tyler looked back at josh and gave him a small smile. josh thought he looked really cute, despite the fact that he obviously looked tired and was holding his bleeding knuckle.

"we're parked at some rest stop, and there's a small wallgreens over that way." tyler gestured to his right.

"alright, let me put some clothes on." josh then realized that he was only in his boxers while tyler was dressed in leggings and a hoodie. he blushed and looked away from tyler.

after josh was dressed, the two of them headed out towards the walgreens in search of some not tan colored bandaids.

during the short walk there, the two remained mostly silent. tyler held onto his damaged knuckle, his face filled with concern. josh kept glancing at him when he wasn't looking. he thought tyler looked adorable under the harsh lights of the small stores around them. 

when the pair reached the store, josh looked at tyler and asked, "why don't you like tan bandaids?"

tyler looked embarrassed again. he didn't look up at josh, instead focusing on his knuckle. "um. i kind of wanted it to be red."

josh nodded as they navigated their way to the health supplies aisle.

after a moment josh asked, "why?"

tyler finally looked up at josh, almost annoyed. "the aesthetic. it's all about the aesthetic, man."

"what are you even talking about?"

"like with blurryface dude! you know, how we've only been wearing black and red for the tour, and everything we use on stage is black and red. i can't let a tan bandaid ruin that." tyler shrugged and started looking at the boxes of bandaids.

josh, again, just stared at tyler. he was seriously so ridiculous.

"you're so ridiculous." josh stated.

"i know, but you love me enough to come out here with me at 2:30 in the morning to pick out bandaids anyways." tyler smirked.

"whatever dude." he blushed and looked down. "just grab your damn red bandaids so i can go back to bed."

tyler shook his head at josh and picked up a box of red bandaids. "you know you won't be able to fall asleep now. you've been up for too long. besides, we have a whole day of driving ahead of us tomorrow. let's just have a mario kart battle."

josh sighed as they walked up to a register with a tired looking lady behind it. "okay. fine. you're lucky you're cute." josh said, trying not to smile. 

when he realized what he said, his head shot up and he flushed a deep red.

tyler just giggled, and josh thought he was an asshole.

josh grabbed his hand as they walked out anyways, and let himself smile.

when they got back on the bus, josh helped tyler clean up his small wound and put the bright red bandaid around his knuckle. he held on to tyler's hand when he finished, and started playing with his fingers.

they remained silent for a moment while they stared at both of their hands.

"i'm sorry for being so ridiculous." tyler stated.

josh looked up at him and smiled. he shook his head and said, "it's whatever dude. i don't mind too much." tyler was actually such a huge nerd. josh was pretty sure he was in love. 

"thanks for tagging along though. it's actually pretty cute. like you being cool with doing whatever whenever. always down for dealing with my antics. you're pretty cute." tyler blurted out. 

"shut up." josh blushed and turned to look for a wii controller.

"make me." 

josh looked back at tyler and saw him smirking slightly. was he serious? josh's hands started sweating. he's pretty sure he stopped breathing for a second.

"okay." he looked down at tyler's lips and surged forward, pecking his lips lightly. 

he pulled back and opened his eyes, seeing tyler slightly smiling and looking at him.

"well, that was something." josh stated after staring at tyler for a minute too long.

tyler just laughed and pulled josh down to cuddle, opting to just watch netflix instead of play mario kart.

josh is pretty sure he loves tyler and his wild antics, and doesn't mind his absurdity too much.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a post where tyler had a red bandaid on his finger and thought it was cute idk
> 
> i hope this isn't too terrible !!
> 
> kudos & comments are much appreciated x


End file.
